Do not go friend
by Onyx VR
Summary: A story of Alexriolover95, in response to his story Hiatus, Even Retirement? (Ending already available) Authors who participated in this story: VPVPVP, Nightfly123, T8E CR34TOR, RIO2lover100, SummerKitty04 and TheMater99. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

" **DO NOT GO FRIEND"**

 **A little story of someone very dear here in the community of Rio. (Alexriolover95)**

(…)

It was a very quiet morning in the jungle of the Amazon, all members of the spix clan were beginning to wake up to do their daily activities.

The sunlight was beginning to reflect in the jungle trees and a gentle breeze, it moved the leaves of these. The light began to enter the hole of one of the trees, inside he had one of the aforementioned spix, but he instead was well liked within his clan.

"(Yawn) That night, I had a hard time sleeping" -He told himself as he stretched his wings-

His name was Alex.

Alex cleared a little and walked to the entrance of his nest, once there, watched as the spix macaws flew the area in the distance, the sun came out of the horizon and you could hear the noise of waterfalls and lakes.

"Good morning Alex" - They said 2 macaws that passed by opposite-

"Hello, good morning," -Alex replied with a smile, as he used to be-

Just as he prepared to take off Alex noticed a flutter in the distance and realized that they were coming for him. It was Lewis who was one of Eduardo's messengers.

"Oh, hello Lewis" - Greeting Alex-

"Alex, how about?" - Answer Lewis-

"Can I help you with something?" -Alex asked-

"Yes, in fact, I'm sorry to bother you so early, but Eduardo sent me to know if you could help with counting the fruits that are being collected today"

"If of course it will not be a problem" - Answer Alex with a smile, although this diminished after a bit to remember something –

"But would you give me time to do something fast? I'll catch up with you" -Alex asked-

Lewis just nodded and flew away, leaving Alex alone, he went back into the nest, and went to where he slept right next to it was a small place where he kept something useful or precious to him. In between, I took out a pair of tree leaves, these, wrapped in a kind of necklace or at least something similar to one. This necklace had the Fanfiction logo in the center.

"Long time in this community, how to forget" Alex said while looking at the necklace with nostalgia- "If I go, I will never forget all those moments"

He took the necklace and wrapped it around with his wings, and he remembered that he had to go with Lewis, so he put the necklace on the leaves and put it back in its special place.

I left him and returned to the entrance, turned his gaze to where he left his precious necklace and he thought for a few seconds, after this he sighed and flew from there.

 **3 minutes later ...**

Alex had met Lewis, and he took him with Eduardo.

"Come, friend, Eduardo is waiting for you"

"Yeah come on"

They came to the tree where Eduardo was. He was giving instructions to other macaws.

"Eduardo, here's Alex"

"Thanks Lewis you can retire" – Said Eduardo-

Lewis nodded and retired.

"Thank you for coming son" - Eduardo said touching the shoulder of Alex-

"It's nothing sir" -he replied with a smile-

"You'll see I need your help, I've had some problems with the birds that help me count and check that the fruits are in good condition, they are something ..."

"Inexperts sir?" -He's try to speak for him –

"No, clumsy I would say son"

On that comes a macaw with an apple.

"Look boss, my heart tells me that this fruit is the best of all" -said the macaw awkwardly-

"No, but if it's not what your heart tells you," Eduardo said, striking his forehead with his wing. "It's what your head tells you, or just watch that apple if I ate it, it would do me more harm than hearing your comments"

"Son, could you give them a hand? Do not let us bring more things like this "

"Yes, sir no problem"

"Come, my friend, I'll help you, do not worry," he said. "Maybe I'll give you some good advice, maybe they'll be useful"

"Okay friend" - Answer the macaw-

That said, they both left. The 2 arrived in a zone stuck to a river there were a few spix macaws and another that were responsible for collecting the fruits and leave them on a log that served as a deposit, if not before undergoing a review of part of their companions.

Alex realizing this he decided to come quickly so that they could help them a little, as they themselves made life difficult.

"Good, friends, I come to give you a hand, do not fear" - said Alex in front of them –

"Oh, thank you very much, really if we needed a little help, today if it's been a busy day, you've gathered the fruit a little" - said one of the macaws wiping sweat from the forehead-

"If I realize that, then let's begin" - He said approaching them and taking a couple of fruits to give them some advice before starting –

Alex began to give very useful advice to the rest of his colleagues, took all kinds of fruits and he showed them to see how to know if it was in good condition and to be able to be edible, also taught how to quickly gather a handful of Fruits to similarly make the review quick and make it easier. If someone had a question Alex answered with pleasure, although the question was silly, he answered equally.

After a while, Alex and the rest were doing an impeccable job, checking and joining very effectively, they all did a synchronized work, while others checked the joins or deposited them in the trunk, which seemed impossible for these birds Without experience, now they did it in a very fast and efficient way, the product of the advice of a very special bird, turned a handful of inexperienced birds, into some working birds with some preparation and learning very useful.

"If I leave here (Sigh) At least they have birds prepared"

 **1 hour later ...**

After a while the macaws were about to end, until Eduardo's messenger arrived.

"Oh great, I see they're almost done," Lewis said, landing close to them. "They're doing a perfect job"

"Yes, my friend, there is little left" -Alex answered-

"If I see that, they'll see Eduardo send me to come since there will be a meeting of the whole clan, so he can talk about some important matters, so he asked me to warn him to come"

"Yes, there is no problem"

"But, who will take care of the fruits?"

"Do not worry, I'll take care of that," Lewis said, pointing to a pair of macaws and a spider monkey that was swinging among the branches of a tree-

"They will take care of, do not worry about the fruits"

"Oh, you anticipated the facts" -Said surprised Alex-

"Yes, that's just me" -Said- "Now they're not waiting for them"

Alex and his teammates nodded and went to the spix clan meeting.

 **In the reunion…**

Eduardo was preparing to start the meeting, but not before organizing the meeting point a little, or where he would be to give the issues of interest. I spent some time and asked for some order in the place.

"But you also remember when I almost drowned trying to open a Brazilian nut" - Said Blu when there was almost no noise –

"Em, ¿Yes Blu?" - Eduardo said stressing that he kept a little silence-

"Oh yeah, excuse me, I'll shut up"

"Well, thank you," he continued. "And thanks to the majority to come"

"Do you think it takes too long?" - Asked Blu- "It gives me a feeling that the children make a prank, especially Tiago"

" Calm down, my love, they will be well, besides there are other birds taking care of beech, so I do not think they cause any problems" - Reply Jewel while recharging in the chest of Blu –

"You're right love" -Finish and gave a kiss on the forehead to Jewel-

Blu and Jewel continued paying attention to what Eduardo said, after a while they realized that in the distance came Alex and the other macaws.

"Look Jewel, it's Alex"

"Oh, it's true"

"It sure comes to this too" -Said Blu-

"Yes, you see that he comes agitated, surely came very fast"

"Yes, I believe it"

Eduardo noticed this, and briefly paused the meeting.

"Alex, thanks for coming, son"

"It's not ... (Accelerated breath) Nothing ... sir, sorry ... but we had to ... come quickly"

" You rest there " - Eduardo said pointing to a small elevation between some leaves - "Besides they are close so they can hear"

"Thank you boss" - said another of the macaws –

"If there is not that," he said and returned the meeting, "Excuse me, I said we have a better relationship with the red macaws and it would be appropriate ..." -And continued-

Alex was leaning his back against a comfortable concave rock, to rest a little, he turned his gaze to his claws and scratched some earth. Alex turned his gaze to where they were Blu and Jewel, they noticed that, and both greeted Alex, as usual, he replied with a smile, but vanished to remember again what was going to happen.

" _I think, it's a good time to say goodbye to everyone, because there are already the majority here, even my best friends Blu and Jewel, I guess it's the right time_ " -thought Alex-

Alex thought about it and decided.

 **10 minutes later…**

Eduardo was about to end the so-called meeting.

"And that would be everything in this meeting, unless someone has something to say"

"If I have something to say" -Alex said- "I thought I was going to tell him, sir"

"No, already asked that, also Blu had always something to say"

"Je, that's my friend"

"Yes, I know" -said- "Son, I give you the place"

Alex went up to where Eduardo was giving the meeting and came face to face with all the spixs of the place, Alex thought well what he was going to say, the wind was blowing slightly to make his feathers move, and doing a little the atmosphere of the place.

Some murmured what could happen.

"Pss Alex"

"¿Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that it was an honor to work with you brother, the truth could not have been without you" - said the macaw - "And in truth your advice was very useful ... thank you and luck up there"

"Thank you brother" - Answer Alex-

Alex started to speak.

"Hello everyone" -Greeting Alex to everyone-

"Hello Alex!" - most answered in unison-

"Thank you very much, the reason I'm in front of all of you is because I want to give you an announcement"

Alex braced himself and sighed.

"I ... I'm going to ... I'm going to leave the clan!"

"WHAT !?" exclaimed the majority in unison-

"But, why Alex?" - asked Blu very dismayed –

"Ah, my friend ... I'm so sorry, really, but it's something I can not explain" -Alex said looking down- "But I must leave the clan, and that is why I take advantage that they are all here present to say goodbye"

"Come on my friend, do not go" - Said Jewel very sad-

"Sorry friend, I cannot"

Blu and Jewel flew to where Alex was trying to convince him not to leave.

"Alex, we explained why you should go" -Said Blu-

"I cannot explain it, it's something you would not understand"

"Come on Alex, we might be able to help you" - Said Perla touching the shoulder of Alex-

"Friends I'm ..."

"We can help you Alex, everyone here is your family, and we must support, please Alex, let us help you"

Alex did not know what to say, and rather did not know what decision to make.

To stay or to leave ... that was the question.

 **(…)**

 **Stay or go What decision will Alex make?**

 **This story I made for the story of Alexriolover95 called "Hiatus, Even Retirement?", Where Alex explained that he intends to leave Fanfiction, for some circumstances.**

 **The reason for the story is to give Alex reasons to hopefully, do not abandon Fanfiction in the future and stay with us in this great community, which by the way is a pillar of it, and therefore would not be the same the community without He (Without you, if you read this friend).**

 **And in short, friend, hopefully and stay here the Fanfiction community of Rio.**

 **Sorry if they found errors, it cost me a bit because it was my first story in English.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **See you until the next.**

 **Greetings.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Alex stay" - Said Jewel very sad, Blu was also –

"Friends I ... I cannot ... it's ... a very difficult decision for me" - Said Alex-

Blu and Jewel stood still for a moment, the silence was abysmal in the atmosphere, and the rest of the birds that were in the place whispered with sadness the imminent departure of Alex. Blu and Jewel broke the silence and both went to embrace Alex, the other way back the embrace, they spent some time like this and after a while broke the embrace.

"We love you Alex" -said Jewel-

Alex turned to the other side and saw the landscape, that landscape that could mark the course to leave the tribe, all that was marked by the wind in the atmosphere ... the whistles of this was heard during that time. Alex turned to the other side and saw all the spixs gathered in the area, all of them watching Alex. He climbed a rock and watched from side to side, one could see the void that formed the forest ... and in the other ... was observed a whole tribe gathered, all the blue birds together ... on one side the road to undertake One path alone and the other told you firmly ... STAY!

"Son, I cannot force you to stay ... but I can tell you that you are an important part of this clan ... since you arrived I have noticed this tribe more united, you have done things that everyone in this tribe thank you from the heart ... you are a great bird ... Alex, and like I said ... I cannot force you to stay ... but ... I would like you to stay " -Eduardo said with all his heart-

Alex looked up at the sky ... and there were flutters in the distance.

"My God, if they are ..." -Try to say Alex-

In that 6 spix macaws, landed near Blu, Jewel and Alex.

 _ **(The 6 macaws were: VPVPVP, Nightfly123, T8E CR34TOR, RIO2lover100, SummerKitty04 and TheMater99)**_

"Friends ... are ..."

"Alive" - Said Nightfly123 and approached to touch the shoulder of Alex-

Blu, Jewel and all the spix, were immensely surprised to see the 6 spix macaws, which were missing ... until now.

"How have you been, old friend?" -Ask Nightfly123-

"I ... I've been" -Alex tried to say, but I ended up pointing out the place-

"Friends where they walked all this time" -Asked Blu still surprised –

"It's a long story, my friend" -T8E CR34TOR replied- "And how are you friends?"

"We've been fine" - Jewel answer - "Well right now ... not much"

"And why?"

Jewel pointed to Alex.

"Right now, he was going to leave the tribe" -Pearl replied sadly-

"Sir wants us to do something with them" -I asked one of the honor guards who watched the meeting already in a defensive position-

"No soldier, I know these birds ... they have disappeared for a while, but they are part of this tribe" Eduardo answered in a military tone, the guard nodded and Eduardo took a seat to avoid fatigue-

"Hey Jewel and ... why does Alex want to leave the tribe?" -asked VPVPVP-

"We do not want to tell us the reason why we want to go ... but he told us that a moment ago" -she replied-

"I see, em RIO2lover100 ..." -VPVPVP said and pointed to Nightfly123, RIO2lover100 understood the message and nodded-

RIOlover100 went with Nightfly123 and whispered something.

"If you're right" -Nightfly123 said- "Alex you remember this" -Nightfly123 grab from his feathers a necklace-

"Oh, the necklace of Fanfiction" -said Alex surprised to see that one kept their necklaces-

"Yes, it is" -Confirm Nightfly123- "Hey Alex Do you still have yours?"

"Yeah, but ..." Alex touched his chest as if he had it on-

"We have a surprise, my friend" -said TheMater99-

"Really"

"Yes, it's true Alex" -Said SummerKitty04-

"Ok friends make us the honor" - Said Nightfly123-

The 5 nodded with the head.

VPVPVP had another necklace on his wings, but this one had an incredible decoration, had very valuable materials and great value, messages like: "For the best friend we've ever had" and very beautiful leaves and flowers and had the Fanfiction logo ... the necklace was simply very beautiful.

"It was a memory, that we made of you ... in case we never saw you again ... but how nice that we found you friend" - Said VPVPVP with a great smile- "This is for the best friend we've ever had" – Finish VPVPVP and put the necklace to Alex-

"Wow ... friends is ... beautiful" - Alex said with bright eyes - "Thank you very much"

"No Alex, thanks to you ... you're a great friend and in the past, you did a lot of things for us" - Said T8E CR34TOR-

"That necklace, we did it wholeheartedly and with all our love" -said TheMater99-

"It's the best thing I've ever had in my life" -Alex replied-

"Alex and yes ... Are you going to leave the clan?" - ask SummerKitty04- "Because we all talk even with our dear friends Blu and Jewel that, if you leave, we will go with you wherever you go"

This saddened Blu and Jewel, but they knew it was best if Alex left.

"We'll go wherever Alex goes, we're with you" - said RIO2lover100-

Alex looked at his necklace and looked the other way back into the void of the jungle thicket and a brief silence again accompanied by the breeze of the wind, Alex saw Blu and Jewel, you could feel the sadness in them, and Alex noticed it quickly and felt something in his heart.

"I ... I ... I'LL STAY!" - He said with Alex with all the security of the world –

What he said made happiness in Blu and Jewel.

"Are you really going to stay Alex?" -ask Blu very happy-

"Yes, my friend ... I'll stay in this clan" -Alex replied with a smile-

"I could not agree more, my friend," said Nightfly123. "We are here with you and with our species ... It's not like that, guys!"

"YES!" - All 5 responded in unison-

The 5 integrated Blu and Jewel to their group and everyone went to embrace Alex, it was a hug that made Alex feel the happiest bird in the world, each and every one of them enjoyed that special moment.

"Well I could not be happier" Eduardo said and got up to go to where Alex and his friends were, he stood in front of them and stood on a rock to stay on top- "To the whole tribe ... ALEX STAY IN THIS CLAN!"

The tribe began to celebrate.

The 9 broke the embrace and left Alex in front of them ... Alex went to where Eduardo was.

"I'm glad you're staying with us, Alex"

Alex smiled enormously, Eduardo pointed out the place where he was and Alex nodded and stood on that stone and stood in front of the tribe, the honor guards realized it and they bowed and bowed to Alex.

"It is an honor to stay with us Alex" - They said the Honor Guards-

Alex looked at that and felt very special, then looked at the whole tribe.

"WE LOVE YOU ALEX!" - said the tribe in unison-

Alex looked back and saw his friends gathered there, Jewel very happy to be also with VPVPVP and SummerKitty04 and Blu greeting with Nightfly123, T8E CR34TOR, RIO2lover100 and TheMater99. All of them very happy and smiling to see Alex, that made him very happy, Alex looked back.

"I just want to say ... that you are all my family ... this whole tribe is a very big family ... and I will stay with you!" Alex said and raised the wing-

The others also raised the wing.

They all met with Alex and they stayed with him as a family while he watched as a whole tribe joined as a real family, Alex stayed a while on the top of that rock while his family stayed by his side ... and so would be ... forever.

Lewis met with Eduardo.

"Oh man, it took a lot of work to collect those fruits and bring them to the tribe, but the good news is that today's goal was successfully fulfilled and they are all stored here in the tribe" -Lewis said with a list- "Well, sir ... Did I miss something? "

"(Short laugh) No Lewis" - Eduardo said and grabbed Lewis from the shoulder - "You did not miss anything" - And both watched the macaws that would be an hour and more ... a family and all would be united ... thanks to a peculiar bird named ... Alex.

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

 **"Alex, I'm happy that you stay in this great community, I think the word I said most in this story was 'Family', but it's true friend, what you've done in this community, is that .. A family and good that you stay here, with this great family of which by the way you are an important part of it "**

 **I wish you the best, friend. With affection: ETS 2.**

 **Special greetings and thanks for:** **VPVPVP, Nightfly123, T8E CR34TOR, RIO2lover100, SummerKitty04 and TheMater99.**

 **A special greeting to all this family (community of Rio).**

 **Until the next Friends :)**


End file.
